gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman is a fictional character in the TV series: Glee. In the episode Throwdown , it is revealed he is Jewish. Biography Puck is one of the popular football players. He eventually ends up joining Glee club. Arrogant and rude, Puck enjoys mocking the less popular kids and even abusing them in various ways. Puck is also obsessed with sleeping with older women, who find him attractive. He had a one-night stand with Quinn Fabray, which resulted in her falling pregnant, although she was dating Puck's best friend, Finn Hudson. Season One Puck is first seen briefly in the Pilot episode, he is shown to be one of the mean jocks when he throws Kurt Hummel in the dumpster. After, his best friend Finn Hudson misses a football practice to go to Glee Club, Puck asks him where he was and Finn lies and says that him mom had surgery to have her prostate removed. But Puck looked it up and found out that girls don't have prostates, he figures out that Finn is in Glee Club. When Will Schuester is going to resign as Glee club teacher, Finn quits and the Football Team corners Artie Abrams in a porta-potty and plans on flipping it. But when Finn refuses not to Puck gets angry that he is quitting football to join Glee but Finn says that he is staying in both. In the episode Showmance, he is shown to be one of the male members of the Celibacy Club with his best friend Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. He seems to take the idea of the Celibacy Club as a joke, primarily because he spends most of his time trying to seduce older woman. Puck reveals his love of older woman in Acafellas, where he explains that he uses his pool cleaning business to seduce lonely housewives and moms. He even goes so far as to joins Will Schuester's music group in the hopes of getting attractive older women. In Preggers, Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant, claiming that he is the father, despite them never having sex. In reality, Quinn is pregnant with Puck's child after he got Quinn drunk on wine coolers one night and the two had a one-night stand. Puck, upon realizing that Quinn is pregnant, makes it clear that he wants to be with her and raise the baby, but Quinn feeling him not worthy, insults him, saying that she choose Finn. This causes Puck to become angry and spiteful towards Quinn, although he continues with the hope that Quinn will choose him. Meanwhile, Puck decides to join the Glee Club after the football team wins their first game of the season, with the help of Kurt Hummel, who not only trained the team in dancing to help loosen them up in the field, but also scored the winning kick of the game. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Quinn begins behaving more emotional unstable, particularly towards Finn. The rest of the Glee Kids begin to take note of Quinn's behavior, and a spiteful Puck reveals to them that Quinn is pregnant. Around the same time Puck manages to score with the much older April Rhodes, who was brought into the Glee Club as a ringer, when Rachel Berry temporarily quit. In Vitamin D, It is Puck who suggests that Finn go to the Nurses office for help with his exhaustion, which inadvertently leads to the entire Glee Club taking pseudoephedrine. In Mash-Up, Puck for a time drops his fixation on Quinn and instead turns his romantic eye on Rachel. After watching Schindler's List with his mother and sister, Puck's mom guilts him with the question of why he can't find a nice Jewish girl. That night, he has a dream of Rachel coming into his window. The realization that they are both hot Jews, leads Puck to attempt his hand at wooing Rachel. Puck and Rachel are placed together in the song mash-up, and during their practice, Puck suggests they make-out, which Rachel agrees. When Rachel starts picturing Finn during their make-out session, she tells Puck the reason she won't go any further is that she needs a man brave enough to perform a solo. The next day at school, he gives Rachel a grape slushie, and later performs a solo of "Sweet Caroline", causing every girl (including Quinn) to swoon. Unfortunately, dating Rachel is social suicide for Puck, who is targeted by his friends on the Football team. Not wanting to be a social outcast, Puck breaks up with Rachel, so as to regain his coolness. However, when Coach Ken Tanaka makes the boys choose between football and Glee, Puck in the ends decides to return to Glee. Their relationship does not last long however, because Rachel is still in love with Finn and Puck is in love with Quinn. Hurt at being rejected by another girl who chose Finn over him, Puck nastily rejects Rachel's offer of friendship. In Wheels Puck overhears Quinn getting on at Finn about the need for them to take care of doctor's bills before her parents find out she's having "his" child. Puck then decides to start offering financial aid to help pay for the bills, but Quinn refuses. She gives it back, saying she will go to her grave swearing it is Finn's baby. Later however, while making cupcakes for the Glee bake sale the two proceed to have a playful food fight that leads to them almost kissing. Finn however walked in and interrupted them. The idea of Finn being with Quinn begins to eat away at Puck, who then assaults Finn while calling him "a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend." In order to further prove himself to Quinn, Puck puts marijuana (which he got from Sandy Ryerson, using a sob-story) in the cupcakes, causing the students to have a major case of the munchies. Puck then steals money from the bake sale to give to Quinn for the baby, while explaining that he's not really a screw-up and could be a good father. Although she is touched by how bad he is trying to be a good person, she refused to take the money meant for Artie, but apologizes for calling him a loser earlier. Finn comes up and tells Quinn he's finally gotten a job. Quinn rides away in Finn's lap and they leave Puck standing there jilted. Later in Hairography, Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck, the real dad, is acting quite supportive of the baby, causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to Puck. Quinn, who original was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester makes the decision to keep the baby. Terri's sister Kendra Giardi however decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood, by having her baby-sit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the rowdy, awful children and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of "Papa Don't Preach." Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, sleeping all at the same time, and that Quinn got them to take baths. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck, until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was "sexting" (phone sex, using text messages) with Santana while they were babysitting. He admits to the deed saying, "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." During the events of Ballads and Mattress Puck admits to Mercedes that Quinn is in truth carrying his child. Mercedes however warns him against revealing the truth, as it could hurt everyone, not just Puck and Quinn. Finally, in Sectionals, the truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone with the exception of Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel becomes to grow suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father, and shares her theory with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth, causing Finn to cry out that he was not only done with them, but with Glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn, offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him, but says no, and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later when Finn returns to the Glee Club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. In Hell-O Puck plays a minor role although he is seen often in the choir room. He is also seen at the end of the episode peforming "Hello, Goodbye" with the New Directions In The Power of Madonna he is seen peforming "What It Feels Like for a Girl" with the rest of the boys from New Directions and then at the end of the episode with the rest of the New Directions peforming "Like a Prayer". In Home he is seen peforming "Home" with the rest of the New Directions and April Rhodes In the episode Bad Reputation Rachel asks Puck to help her with her video project of a rendition of the video Run Joey Run. While they work on the video, he tries to convice her to make out with him but she refuses since she's already dating Jesse St.James. Puck loses his popularity when his mohawk is shaved off at the start of Laryngitis. He strikes up a relationship with Mercedes to help him become popular again. As soon as he becomes popular again, Mercedes ends their relationship. In Theatricality Puck suggests to Quinn that they name their baby Jack Daniels, Quinn stands up for her unborn daughter saying that it's not a name for a girl. Realising what he has done wrong, he becomes serious about his daughter as he asks the other males of New Directions to sing Beth with him to Quinn. After the song he then asks Quinn if he can be there at Beth's birth, which she says yes to. In Journey Puck is in the room, as well as Mercedes and Quinn's mom, when Quinn has her baby. He looks on very helpless, especially when Quinn yells at him that he sucks when she is in labor. Afterward when Puck and Quinn are looking at the baby Quinn asks if he loves her; he replies yes, especially now. Shelby Corcoran walks up and asks if the baby has a name. Quinn says no but Puck says Beth. Personality Noah "Puck" Puckerman is at first glance the stereotypical bullying jock. Arrogant, rude and judgmental, Puck is under the unwavering belief that because he is a good at sports he is better than everyone else. He is also a bit "gangster", as he abuses many "dweebs". He even states that by 2nd period he's causing trouble, like holding a fire extinguisher in his hand and spraying an unpopular person with it. And because of his supposed superiority, he believes that allows him to mistreat anyone else who he feels is different from him (such as Kurt for being gay and Artie for being handicapped). Puck also has a very easily provoked temper, and will attack friends and enemies at a the drop of a hat if pushed. Puck's arrogant behavior has made it to where he often doesn't consider the consequences of his actions and behavior, and how it might affect others. Puck's arrogance not only relates to school politics, but also in regards to girls. Although crude, Puck is nonetheless handsome, and knows it. As such, he feels any and all women are fair game for his sexual prowess. He's shown himself to be particularly fond of older women MILFs (Mom I'd like to F*ck). In truth however, Puck is willing to have sex with any woman who is available, even his best friend's girl. However, although Puck rarely shows it, he does have several surprising good qualities. He is sensitive about being liked and popular, and finds the idea of being outsider or bullied unnerving and has been shown to cause him guilt for behaving that way towards others. Puck seems to find family very important, as he has a regular family event in which his mother, sister and himself will watch Schindler's List. When his mother asks him to date a nice Jewish girl, he does so in order to honor his mother's request. Furthermore, when Puck discovers that Quinn is carrying his baby, he does as much as he can to show himself as a good father, although the means that goes to in order to do that are often immoral or even illegal. Puck has also prove loyalty on occasion as his friendships with the Glee Club have progressed. He is also able to take care of Kendra's children alongside Quinn, something Kendra herself can't do, thus implying that he can be a good parent. He has also mentioned buying dip on several occasions. Relationships Quinn Fabray Main article: Quinn-Puck Relationship They were both popular kids and part of the Celibacy Club. Quinn is the girlfriend of Puck's best friend, Finn, and yet they ended up having a one night stand that got Quinn pregnant. Although often arrogant and cruel, upon discovering that she is pregnant, Puck is quick to step up, offering to be there for both Quinn and the baby. Quinn however rejects the offer, stating that he is not worthy enough to be the father of her baby, and instead lies to everyone, claiming that it is Finn's baby. This causes Puck to lash out and reveal her pregnancy to the rest of the Glee Club. Puck ends up still wanting to help Quinn, and goes so far as to giving her $18 dollars and stealing money from the Glee Club bake sale in the hopes of winning her favor by offering to support the baby. Puck and Quinn become closer when they babysit for Kendra . When Finn finds out that Puck is the father, he says he is done with Quinn, causing Puck to come closer with Quinn. But Quinn tells Puck that she is going to do it all on her own and doesn't need his help. It is revealed in the episode "Laryngitis" that Quinn is still living with Puck and his family, but they are not in a relationship. In this episode it is also stated that Puck enjoys talking about a specific video game, much to Quinn's annoyance. In the episode Theatricality Puck and Quinn are seen discussing Puck's baby name suggestion 'Jack Daniels' (quickly adapted to Jackie Daniels to suit the baby girl). Quinn angrily tells him that they shall not be naming the baby because she is giving it up as she does not wish to raise the baby with him, leaving Puck speechless by her locker. Later in the episiode, Puck steps up, telling Quinn (and the glee club) about his own father and his desire to be different from the man who was never there for him. He sings Beth and afterwards informs Quinn he wants her to name the baby Beth before she gives her up and also asks if he can be there for the birth as he 'really wants to meet' his baby girl, a request to which the crying girl seemingly agrees to. Rachel Berry Main article: Rachel-Puck Relationship They started dating because of Puck's mother's desire for him to date a girl who is Jewish. But Rachel ended the relationship as she still has feelings for Finn and she realises Puck has feelings for Quinn. And she admitted that the reason she agreed to date him was because she thought it would make Finn jealous. Rachel then offered Puck to be friends again but Puck turned her down. Santana Lopez Main article: Santana-Puck Relationship After Quinn didn't give it up to him, he "sexted" with her while he was babysitting. Since then, according to Santana, they have been having sex. April Rhodes Puck has a brief sexual encounter with April Rhodes, who joined the Glee Club partly to get her high school diploma and also to act as a ringer for the group when Rachel Berry temporarily quit. Mercedes Jones In the episode Laryngitis, Puck and Mercedes start dating, but Puck is only using her to be popular after he shaved his mohawk off. Santana became very jealous and angry at Mercedes. Mercedes breaks up with him after seeing him throwing "dweebs" in the dumpster. They sang The Lady is a Tramp together. Brittany Admits to having a sexual relationship with her to Quinn Quotes Category:Jewish Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Category:Images of Noah Puckerman Category:Noah Puckerman Category:McKinley High School Students Category:McKinley High Football Team Members Category:Main Characters Category:Sheets n' Things